Thanks for Everything, Kuroko
by HikaruFujiwara 1807
Summary: [ONESHOT] Persahabatan yang dijalin pemain basket ini berawal seperti persahabatan biasanya. Entah mengapa, persahabatan itu berakhir sangat menyakitkan. Dan kita, diizinkan untuk mengetahuinya. NO PAIRING! WARNING : TIDAK ADA HUMOR


"Kagami.. Tunggu aku."

"Huh! Kau ini lama sekali, Kuroko!"

Ya, itulah persahabatan yang dijalin kedua pemain basket tersebut. Awal mereka bertemu memang biasa saja. Tetapi, entah mengapa, akhir dari persahabatan yang dijalin keduanya amat menyakitkan.

Dan kini, kita diizinkan untuk mengetahuinya

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fanfiction (Oneshot)**

**Thanks for Everything, Kuroko**

**Genre(s): Friendship/Tragedy**

**Character(s): Kuroko T., Kagami T.**

**WARNING : TIDAK ADA HUMOR**

**Maaf kalau kata-kata yang kurang konotasi, kurang menyentuh, kata-kata berantakan, cerita nggak menarik. **

**Selamat membaca.**

.

.

.

_**Sekolah Menengah Atas Seirin**_

_**3 Maret 2011**_

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi, bu."

"Baiklah, ibu akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Untuk wisata sebagai kenang-kenangan bagi kalian para siswa kelas XII sudah ditentukan!"

Seketika sekelas ricuh. Banyak yang berkata akan ke Tokyo. Ada juga yang ingin berlibur ke Hokkaido. Ada juga yang ingin menikmati _hanami_ (bunga sakura gugur,red.). Tetapi, lokasi yang mereka harapkan tidak sama dengan yang ditentukan.

"Diam, anak-anak!"

Sekelas diam.

"Wisata akan dilaksanakan tanggal 10 Maret 2011 di pantai Kochi, di wilayah Shikoku. Kita akan menginap selama tiga hari dua malam."

"Pantai.. Kau tahu itu, Kuroko?" Kata salah seorang murid, Kagami Taiga.

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya memandang Kagami polos,"Yaa.. Kita bisa menangkap ikan disana."

"Oke, persiapkan diri kalian ya, jangan sampai ada yang sakit!"

"Baik, bu!" Teriak kelas XII-F semangat.

Sakit saat wisata, apakah ada yang menginginkannya?

.

_**Sekolah Menengah Atas Seirin**_

_**10 Maret 2011**_

Seluruh siswa kelas XII tampak bahagia. Hal itu sangat terlukis di wajahnya. Tak terkecuali Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Kau sudah siap, Kuroko? Cepat masukkan tasmu di bagasi, lalu duduk bersamaku!"

Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia meminta tolong pak kondektur bus (biasa dipanggil kernet) untuk memasukkan tasnya, dan ia menyusul Kagami.

.

_**10 Maret 2011**_

_**Pukul 20.30**_

"Kuroko, ayo kita berkumpul bersama beberapa murid! Di luar, sudah ada api unggun, lho!" Kata Kagami semangat. Sahabatnya yang polos itu menoleh kepadanya sambil sedikit tersyum,"Tidak ah. Entah mengapa, aku ingin tidur." Lalu, tidur di _futon_ (sejenis tempat tidur jepang yang terbuat dari kan,red.) miliknya.

Kagami mengerutkan dahinya,"Haaah?! Maksudmu?" Lalu berbaring di sebelah Kuroko.

"... Entah mengapa aku punya firasat, jangan tinggalkan aku Kagami."

Sontak Kagami kaget mendengar perkataan Kuroko barusan. 'Apa maksudnya? Mengapa dia berkata begitu? Ah, sudahlah, tak apa dituruti saja.' Batin kagami. Akhirnya, Kagami mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkumpul bersama siswa lain di api unggun, dan berbaring bersama Kuroko.

Dan tanpa Kagami sadari, perkataan Kuroko itu benar. Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi besok.

.

_**11 Maret 2011**_

_**Pukul 13.00**_

"Kuroko! Ayo jalan-jalan di sekitar pantai!" Kata Kagami. Entah mengapa, Kuroko merasa tak ingin keluar dan ingin segera pulang. "Sudahlah! Ayo!" Teriak Kagami sambil menarik tangan Kuroko ke luar. Mau tak mau, dia akhirnya mengikuti Kagami.

.

**DEG!**

Insting Kuroko semakin kuat jika ada sesuatu terjadi di sini. Entah mengapa ia ingin mengajak Kagami lari, lari dari sana, menjauhi wilayah itu. Tetapi, ia tidak berani menghilangkan keceriaan Kagami.

.

_**11 Maret 2011**_

_**Pukul 14.40**_

"Sekali foto lagi, Kuroko!" Kata Kagami. Lalu berpose bak super model pantai. Kuroko masih terpengaruh dengan insting itu. Dia ingin mengajak Kagami pergi dari tempat itu. "Siiip.. Ayo kita kembali!" Kata Kagami ceria.

.

**Drrt..!**

Suara itu terdengar mereka.

"Ada apa, Kuroko? Suara apa ini?" Kata Kagami. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Kuroko. Lalu, ia mendengar anak kecil tanpa orang tua menangis di dekat pohon kelapa yang sedikit jauh darinya.

"Ini.. Gempa.. Gempa, Kuroko! Kuroko!" Teriak Kagami yang menyadari Kuroko sudah tidak disampingnya. Kuroko berlari menghampiri anak kecil itu, menggendongnya, lalu ia kembali.

"Apa kau gila, Kuroko! Saat gempa seperti ini kau tidak lari!"

"Aku harus menyelamatkan dia dulu, Kagami! Sekarang! Ayo!" Teriak Kuroko.

Gempa itu semakin dahsyat. Mereka masih berlari sekuat tenaga. Inilah insting kuat Kuroko. Bahwa sesuatu yang besar itu adalah gempa dahsyat ini.

"Cepat naik, Kuroko!" Kata Kagami yang sudah naik ke permukaan yang lebih tinggi.

"Tolong pegangi anak ini!" Kata Kuroko tetapi, ia tak berhasil naik ke tempat itu.

"Pegang tanganku, Kuroko!"

Kuroko memegang tangan Kagami. Ia tetap berusaha naik. Tetapi, tanah yang menjadi pijakannya sudah retak.

"Lepaskan, Kagami! Lepaskan aku dan selamatkan dirimu!"

"Tidak! Tidak akan! Cepat Kuroko!"

"Kau tak bisa menolongku lagi!" Teriak Kuroko sambil berlinang air mata. Kagami juga tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Sementata, anak kecil itu masih menangis.

"Tidak! Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu!"

"Ku mohon, Kagami! Jika kau melepasku, hanya aku yang mati!"

"Lebih baik aku mati bersamamu.."

Kuroko sudah menyerah jika ia berdebat dengan Kagami. Tetapi, ia tidak kehabisan akal untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sahabatnya dan seorang anak kecil.

"Kagami.. Jadilah pemain basket yang tangguh. Aku akan mendoakanmu.. Tapi, sekarang tak ada waktu lagi, cepat selamatkan dirimu dan anak itu.." Lalu, Kuroko menggigit keras tangan Kagami, dan ia jatuh ke tanah yang curam. Ia telah tewas seketika.

"Tidaaaak! Kurokooo!" Teriak Kagami. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bersedih. Ia tak ingin menambah korban lagi. Kagami terpaksa meninggalkan Kuroko yang jauh di sana, menggendong anak itu, lalu lari sekuat tenaga. Tak lama setelah itu, tsunami setinggi 10 meter menyapu bersih pantai Kochi.

Adakah yang ingin berpisah dengan sahabatnya seperti itu? Pasti tak ada yang menginginkannya. Tetapi, semuanya sudah diatur Tuhan. Apapun yang terjadi, Tuhan telah berkata bahwa mereka harus berpisah hari ini. Di tengah kebahagiaan mereka.

.

.

_**8 Juli 2014**_

Seorang lelaki bersurai merah tua sedang memandangi sebuah nisan di depannya.

"Kau tahu, Kuroko? Gara-gara aksi heroikmu itu, aku bisa lolos tes akademik pemadam kebakaran."

Ia berdehem kecil, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya,"Karena aku mencontoh perbuatanmu itu."

Lalu, ia menaruh bunga dan dupa di atas nisan tanpa raga itu.

"Ayah Kagami!" Teriak seorang remaja lelaki.

"Aah.. Oh ya Kuroko, anak kecil yang kau selamatkan ternyata ia kelas lima SD. Sekarang, dia ku adopsi, dan ku beri nama Kuroko. Sama sepertimu.."

"Ayo ayah, kita harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk sekolah ayah."

"Baik, anakku." Katanya. Lalu ia mencium nisan itu,"Thanks for everything, Kuroko.." Ia menggandeng anak asuhnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan makam itu.

.

.

.

**FIN~**

* * *

Yaaa.. Selesai juga oneshot Author Jar yang pertama. Hai readers! Biasanya author Jar ngga pernah nongol buat nge post cerita, tapi sekarang author Jar hadir dengan cerita hurt (nggak tau ini sedih atau nggak bagi kalian).

Kalo author Jar sih genre ceritanya ga bisa humor, soalnya mesti kebawa novel. Oke, karena author Jar masih 'imut-imut' (author sa : "Howeeeek" me : "maksud gue masih baru-_-"), jangan lupa review ya! Oh ya, OtanOme, Midorima! (Telat sih wkwk)

Terimakasih!


End file.
